wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flancheska Sugarglaze
Flancheska Sugarglaze is a character in Sugar Rush Reloaded and the true identity of Torvald Batterbutter. Her theme is flan and her kart is the Golden Glider. Her personal track is the Flan Fair. Bio Flancheska Sugarglaze: "Takin' it Easy" When it comes to enjoying the simpler things, Flancheska is your gal. She knows it's important not to take anything so seriously and to just have a good time. She can still prove herself when given the right challenge. Appearance Flancheska is a young girl with brown skin, shoulder length blonde and brown hair in stripes and hazel eyes. She wears a flan cap with a light brown brim. She wears a light orange shirt with a yellow jacket over it. The jacket has brown and yellow cuffs and a wave of brown on the pockets. She wears golden pants with brown socks and yellow boots. Her racing helmet is brown and yellow with a golden brown visor. Personality Flancheska can be seen as the epitome of a laid back and rather casual person. She sees herself as the line between tomboy and girly girl and likes to do things her way without worrying too much what others think. She's very friendly and helpful toward her fellow racers. In her spare time she likes to relax by exploring her town and her track. Her time as a recolor never bothered her but it left her curious at times as to why such a detailed game would have recolors in the first place, making her the very observant type. Her intuition is always spot on. She's still the same person following the reset. Story Around the time that Turbo hacked the game, Flancheska was hanging out with Emmareld and Creamberly. The hack turned her into Torvald Batterbutter. Though she had no memory of her former self, Flancheska always remained the same person. She was more or less the leader of the recolors as they often hung out together. Out of all of them, she always had the nagging suspicion that there was something off about the game but never pressed forward due to having no means of backing up those claims. Flancheska was against the bullying of Vanellope but found herself unable to intervene as there wasn't much she could really do at the end. Following the reset she remains the same person she's always been. Kart Her kart is the golden glider. It's a slice of flan with whole flans acting as the wheels. The rear wheels are larger than the front wheels. Special Ability Her special ability is the Mega Wheels. The wheels of her kart increase in size, allowing her to go much faster and drive through most obstacles for a short time. She can also flatten other racers. Relationships Flancheska is an easy going girl who gets along well with her fellow racers. Theme Her theme is flan. Homemadeflan.jpg img_4257-2.jpg Trivia *Flancheska is believed to have a sort of 6th sense that goes off whenever she feels that there's something off. She is the best at avoiding obstacles and thus has the best handling out of all the racers. *She would often joke about her being meant to be a boy given her name, Torvald Batterbutter, during her time as a recolor. Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females